


Toxic

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Demonic Possession, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Control, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: Raphael always thought of himself as a danger to his family. But little did he know that would certainly become a reality. One night after a fight, Raph finds some unknown black alien-like substance. And ever since this encounter he has never been the same again. Now filled with dark thoughts plaguing his mind, becoming twisted and fueled by rage and violence. Raph has to battle this monstrosity.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Dark Night

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this Raph story!
> 
> Also this was inspired by the movie: "Venom" so it will have some similarities. I do not own the movie itself, nor Tmnt 2012.

“And here it is again,” Donnie whispered to Mikey, rolling his eyes. 

“Dudes! Stop!” Mikey’s baby blues were wide. The four brothers were in the lair and had returned from patrol. However, Leo and Raph were at each other’s throats. 

“Why can’t you just follow my orders?” Leo glowered at the red masked turtle. Raphael was having none of it, growling. 

“So what? We beat them, I don’t see your problem.” 

“We were only supposed to tie them up, not knock them unconscious!” Leo exasperated, pinching the bride of his nose where it would be. “And you could’ve killed that man!” 

“Don’t ya see what he has been doing?!” Raph hissed. “Ya saw the news two days ago?! A spaceship crashed over North Hampton!”

“But we don’t go around killing people, especially military officers or members of NASA.”

“News flash, Leo. I didn’t kill him.” 

“You could’ve, if it weren’t for me interfering!” Now the hothead was jabbing a finger harshly to Leonardo’s plastron.

“What do you know? There’s a military officer in command working with NASA and have been experimenting on people in labs. Don’t ya think that they should be punished?!”

“Of course I do”

“Then you should’ve stayed outta my way!” Raph shoved Leo.

“We’re ninjas! Don’t forget that we abide by our code, and it’s my job to make sure that none of us crosses the line!” 

Raph growled, eyes narrowing into slits. He took out his sais twirling them. Mikey gasped, shoving himself in between the two turtles. 

“STOP!” 

“Move outta the way!” Raph shoved Mikey harshly as the youngest collided into Donnie. The genius barely had enough time to catch his brother before he could hit the floor.

“Don’t do this, Raph,” Leo shook his head, hands clenching around the hilt of his katana blades as he drew them. The crimson turtle let out an enraged yell as he lunged at the leader and Sensei. Metal clanged through the air, a ‘zing’ from Raphael’s sais. Leo grunted trying to keep his composure as he punched Raph in the face. It was a hard blow, one that sent the second oldest slamming against the floor. 

Sais clanged beside him as Mikey and Donnie both gasped sharply. Leo was standing above Raph now, pointing one blade into Raph’s face. “This needs to stop, now.” Sapphire blue met blazing emerald irises. Leo drew his blade back, sheathing it into its scabbard. Raphael was heaving, curling his fingers tightly. “Come on,” Leo placed a gentle hand onto Raphael’s right shoulder.

“Don’t touch me,” Raph snapped, slapping Leo’s hand away. He pushed himself up, grasping his sais. For a moment, the two stared at each other, as Donnie and Mikey both held their breath. If this continued, someone would certainly die at this rate. “That's it! I'm outta here!" The hothead turned towards the turnstiles to leave the lair. 

“Raph!” Mikey reached out a concerned hand at the hothead. Donnie pulled his baby brother back. 

“Let him go, Mikey. Raph just needs to blow off some steam.” Donnie spared a quick glance at Leo who was breathing heavily. Leo shook his head before retreating to his room. 

Mikey frowned at this, gazing up at Donnie. The genius’ expression matched that of Mikey’s letting out a sigh. 

This obviously wasn’t the first time that Raphael had stormed out, and he did get into frequent fights with Leo, and sometimes even Mikey. But this fight, there was no doubt that it was bad. 

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Raph growled as he stormed out into an empty alleyway. He slammed his fists against the brick wall several times. “Stupid Leo!” He even kicked a rock as he pressed his forehead against the cool brick. 

He understood that ninjas weren’t supposed to kill, much less do damage unless intended or necessary. But this was one, how could he just stand back and hear about people getting experimented on from this one madman!? That man certainly deserved to die, yet Leo forbade them from doing so. 

He gave Raph a speech about mercy. It was just like that one time with the Purple Dragons. But this was different, and Raphael knew it. He slumped against the wall, trying to contain his heavy breathing. Leo always got on his nerves more than anyone.

“What do you mean he got away?” Raph’s head perked at the voice. There were several voices, people talking. 

“Look, I don’t care, just give me another specimen.” Raph stood up, peeking around the corner to find several men and him. It was no doubt, the very man who was in charge of the NASA military lab. He got into a black chevron, driving away. 

“Oh no ya don’t!” Raph climbed up the fire escape to the rooftop. He followed after the driving car, leaping across the roofs. It wasn’t until he came near a gigantic white building. The lab! He had finally found it! “Looks like today is my lucky day.” 

Raph’s eyes narrowed, activating full ninja stealth mode. The security was heavy, but that was nothing to a ninja.

The crimson turtle snuck his way inside, gazing at all the closed rooms. There were people in every single one of them, some lying dead, others screaming or thrashing in agony. This place was sick. He didn’t know what was happening, or what was being done to them. But this had to end, now. 

Heading towards one cell in particular, the entire cage was made of glass. Raphael peered at the tank that was inside. It was filled with some strange black liquid, and it was sloshing about and moving, even making snarling noises.

The black liquid stopped for a moment before banging against the glass harshly to the point it shattered upon impact. It crawled up to the edge of the cage, sloshing against the floor and slinking out from the cell. “What the shell?” Raph took a step back, sais poised. 

Hissing, the liquid melded into a strange shape lunging at Raph. The hothead rammed his sai at it, piercing it against the wall as he began to repeatedly stab it. Black specs splattered onto his face as he yelped, stumbling back. “Agh! Sick!” It was then Raphael’s eyes widened as the black substance attached itself onto his face. 

Raph screamed, falling onto his shell as he began to thrash. He could taste blood and metal in his mouth, the black liquid pooling into his throat, leaving him choking and gagging until he became unconscious. 


	2. Hunger

Pain was what he came to first. It burned throughout his entire body. It felt like he was on fire. **You are mine…** The words kept buzzing through his mind. What was going on!? He felt hands touching him, his body being hauled up. His senses were slowly coming back to him, the sound of an alarm blazing three voices muttering around him. Raph opened his eyes to find his vision blurry, yet he could make out three shades of green. They managed to flee through the exit, after the sound of weapons clanging. Was there a fight?

“Take it easy, don’t jostle him too much, Mikey!” Another arm wrapped around him, and Raph could tell that it was Leo. The youngest gave him up to the oldest, as Raph managed to lift his head. They had escaped from the lab just as it erupted into flames an explosion setting off. Luckily, they were quite a distance away to not be affected by the blast. Raph could only stare, mouth agape as smoke began to rise into the air. The hothead began to groan as his muscles began to flare in pain. None of them even bothered to stay around any longer, only returning to the nearest manhole cover. Leo had his arm wrapped around Raph’s shoulders, helping him to trudge back to the lair.

Once they finally made it safely into Donnie’s lab he was set onto a cot. The genius turtle immediately went to work on treating his injuries and everyone else for that matter. Mikey was bleeding, Leo had several bruises and Donnie himself was a bit injured.

“What were you thinking!?” Leo demanded, folding his arms across his plastron with a stern expression despite his injured body. Raph could only wince as Donnie began to treat his cuts, cleaning them up with alcohol swabs before wrapping them up with bandages. “We found you in that lab unconscious,” Leo pressed on. “Don’t you know how dangerous it was to go alone!?”

“Can it, Leo,” Raph winced, holding onto his shoulder. “I couldn’t just do nothing.”

“You’re lucky we found you in time before they could drag you away and annihilate the lab,” Leo pointed out. He removed his arms to allow Donnie to begin working on treating his injuries. Raph rolled his eyes at this, huffing as Donnie began to help Mikey out as well. Once finished, the purple masked brother turned to him.

“You sure nothing else hurts?”

“M’fine,” Raph replied.

“You sure?” Donnie gave him a skeptical look. “Because once we stepped foot into that lab, we saw dead people, and others thrashing and snarling. They didn’t do anything to you did they?”

“No,” Raph shook his head. “I just got attacked that was it.”

“Attacked? Who attacked you?” Leo gazed at the pine-green turtle on the cot.

“I don’t know, some weird creature,” Raph touched the side of his head. “I can’t remember.”

“Well all that matters is that lab got obliterated,” Donnie said, returning to his desk. “All thanks to me activating the self-destruct protocol by hacking their system.”

“See?” Raph smirked, gazing at Leo. “I told ya we should’ve just finished them.”

“This is not what I meant,” Leo sighed. “We had no choice, you were in danger.”

“Glad you are okay, bro,” Raph turned his head to find Mikey smiling at him. The orange masked turtle cleared his throat. “Uh I mean…”

“Com’ere,” Raph snatched Mikey’s arm pulling him close so he could give Mikey a rough noogie on the head. The youngest let out a small giggle. “It’s good to be back.” Mikey smiled at this, reaching over to hug Raph. Usually the hothead didn’t favor hugs, but he didn’t care in this moment. He let Mikey hug him, snuggling his face against his shoulder.

“It’s good to have you back,” Leo nodded his head, patting Raph’s shoulder. The hothead gently shoved Mikey away to grasp Leo’s hand. The leader yelped in surprise at this as he was forced into a hug. Sapphire blues blinked in confusion as Donnie was shocked as well. Mikey chuckled at this, also awing at the sight.

“I’m sorry.” Leo heard his apology loud and clear. Reaching over to pat Raph’s carapace he smiled.

“It’s okay, I understand. You were just angry and frustrated. I know that I should listen to you more and I’m sorry for lecturing you.”

“Nah, I was the one who got angry and stormed out,” Raph pushed Leo back so he could look at him. “And I attacked you, sometimes I forget that you’re just looking out for us.” Three pairs of eyes blinked, completely stunned at Raph’s confession. “What?”

“Thanks, Raph,” Leo smiled, patting his shoulder. He knew that was as good as an apology that he would get from the hothead.

“We should rest, it’s been a long day,” Donnie suggested. Leo nodded his head at this, returning to his room as the others followed. It took several attempts before Raph managed to get himself off the cot and into the comfort of his own bed. He eventually fell into a much-needed sleep.

The next morning was as normal as it could get. Leo suggested that they skip training to allow their injuries to heal. Raph found himself to be starving, as if he hadn’t eaten food for days. Donnie was sipping his hot mug of coffee, Leo and Mikey eating their oatmeal as Raph opened the fridge.

The hothead took out a bowl of cereal setting it onto the counter with a gallon of milk. For a moment he couldn’t help but to stare at the food. He didn’t feel like eating this. Pushing the bowl aside, letting Mikey snatch it Raph returned to the fridge. Nothing sounded good to him, that was until he caught sight of the package of drumsticks. Taking out the bag, Raphael opened it as he began to stuff the meat into his mouth not even caring if the bones were still inside.

“What the?” Mikey paused midbite, mouth full of cereal as Leo and Donnie followed his gaze. They stared, watching as Raph ripped open another package of drumsticks, stuffing them into his mouth and eating them like a famished animal.

“So hungrrrrrrry,” Raph growled, littering the counter with bones as he continued to eat more drumsticks. Not to mention he was making a mess.

“Um, Raph?” Donnie questioned, setting his mug down.

“Hm?” The hothead turned, still stuffing his mouth with raw chicken drumsticks.

“Are you sure you’re feeling all right?” Raph lifted his head to meet his brothers’ gazes. They were looking at him as if he was some deranged beast or something, each of them with disgusted expressions.

“Just craving drumsticks,” Raph replied, shrugging his shoulders as he turned to scarf the rest of them down.

“Oh-o-okay…”


	3. The Voice

Raphael didn’t understand why he was so hungry that day, but he brushed it off. Afterall, was there nothing wrong with eating raw meat or meat in general? The hothead followed his brothers after they left breakfast.

The four turtles were now in the dojo. A day had passed, and Leo finally told them that they should return back to training. After all, none of them were severely injured. “I will go against Donnie. Raph, you face Mikey,” the leader instructed..

“This is my lucky day,” Raph cracked his knuckles smirking. Mikey braced himself getting into a fighting stance. Raph took out his sais ready to lunge at the freckled turtle. The crimson turtle charged at Mikey swinging his pointed weapons. Mikey dodged his attack, slapping him the face. This only infuriated Raph further as he felt something hot bubbling inside him. Without wasting a second he slammed Mikey onto the floor, chucks falling from the youngster’s grip. Raph smirked above him, victorious. He had finally won! Mikey was no match for him.

**“Let’s eat his brains.”**

“What!?” Raph exclaimed, eyes wide with horror as he paused from directing a blow onto Mikey. “No!” He was socked in the face by Mikey who took the opportunity. Raph’s plastron slammed against the floor as he groaned.

“Training’s over,” Leo declared, Raph lifting his head to gaze at the blue mask turtle.

**“Leonardo must have a delicious brain. Mmm, I can smell it from here.”**

“NO!” Raph clutched onto both sides of his head. “I’m not eating anyone’s brains!”

“Raph?” Donnie was leaning over the three brothers giving Raphael incredulous looks. He brushed aside their hands as he rushed out from the dojo. Raph didn’t care, he needed to be alone and away from them. The pine-green turtle shut himself into the bathroom. Hands clenching onto the counter he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

“What the shell was that?” A peculiar sensation coursed through him. It felt like something was moving inside him. Raph gagged, knuckles turning white from griping onto the counter as if he was facing death.

**“Hello, Raphael.”**

“No, this ain’t real,” Raph shook his head. He raised a finger, pointing at himself. “I’m just hearing things.” He took in a deep breath before exiting the bathroom.

“You okay?” Leo was standing there as Donnie retreated to his lab. Mikey was watching a TV show, glancing back at him.

“I’m fine,” Raph brushed Leo aside, walking past him. Perhaps blowing off some steam would help to clear his head. He made his way into the dojo as he decided to do several pushups and katas with his sais. “Nothing is wrong with me,” Raph pierced his sai into the air. Another swift swipe and he was stabbing at nothingness.

**“I am in your head, you cannot deny it.”**

“Ya ain’t real,” Raph shook his head, closing his eyes.

 **“I am very real, Raphael.”** Emerald eyes opened to find that his hand was completely black. **“And you are mine.”**

“AH!” Raph screamed, falling onto his butt as he scrambled up against the wall. He kept flailing his hands trying to get the black substance off, however, it wouldn’t budge. It only grew in size turning into enormous claws.

“Hey, dude you okay?” Raph turned his head to find Michelangelo standing there. The freckled turtle had an arm behind his shell as if he was holding something, to which Raphael knew not. There was concern on Mikey’s face. Gazing at his hand to find it completely normal Raph blinked hard several times. He must be hallucinating.

“I’m fine,” he stood up. “Just… needed to let out some steam.” Raph met Mikey’s gaze for a brief moment. Something flared inside him. “Can you leave me alone?” The hothead growled.

“Sure, whatever, bro,” Mikey nodded his head. “I call dibs on your leftover pizza!” The freckled turtle quickly zoomed out from the dojo. Raph’s instincts immediately kicked in. He growled, chasing after Mikey. The orange clad turtle was running around in circles giggling and sticking his tongue out at him.

That was until water splashed onto Raph’s face. That was it! The bomb had exploded. “Mikey what the shell!?”

“In your face bro!” Mikey smirked gleefully. “Figured since ya have been acting off, I could at least try to lift your spirits to help you let out some energy.”

“Oh I’ll let out some energy alright!” Raph growled, this time animalistic. In a hot fury, he lunged at Mikey slamming him onto the floor. The youngest yelped, baby blue eyes widening in terror.

“I was just kidding- AH!” Mikey gasped, a twinge of pain bursting through his arm. Raph held it behind him twisting it in the other direction. Everything was a haze, all Raph saw was red except this was different. He didn’t have control over his body.

“Well if it isn’t the useless Shell for Brains.”

Mikey’s eyes began to water at that, letting out a yelp. “R-Raph!....” The youngest let out a strangled cry. That’s when he heard the sound of a bone snapping, his wrist bend out of shape. Mikey gasped, crying out in pain as tears streamed down his cheeks. What happened next, he never expected to happen. One of Raph’s hands turned black again, claws shifting as he seized Mikey by the throat.

The freckled turtle let out a scream, gurgling as he thrashed against the claws that held him. Raph was glowering at him, snarling as his mouth opened to reveal sharp teeth and dripping saliva.

“Hmmm,” Raph peered closer to Mikey’s face. “So hunngrrry,” he took a whiff sniffing Mikey who was strangling against him. “Brains, lungs, pancreas. All the tasty snacks. Ah yes, I will enjoy eating you alive, Michelangelo.”

Unfortunately, a puff of purple smoke blinded Raphael’s vision as he coughed, forced to release Mikey. He stumbled back, hissing.

“RAPH!” He then came to finding Leo and Donnie standing there. Donnie was holding Mikey who was sobbing.

“What are you doing!?” Leo demanded, his sapphire eyes now icy blue. That’s when Raph spotted it, the red liquid that dotted the floor. Mikey was bleeding, his wrist all swollen and- there was no doubt he had just broken his baby brother’s wrist with the bone sticking out.

 _No… no… what had he done!?_ Raph gazed at his black clawed hand. Leo followed his gaze, his expression shifting.

**“KILL HIM.”**

“Raph…”

“NO!” The hothead screamed, forcing himself to turn away to sprint out of the lair. It took all of his will power to not glance back as he could hear Leo screaming his name.

“RAPH!” He needed to get away! He had just hurt Mikey! He was a danger to his brothers!


	4. Venom

PANT. PANT. PANT. PANT. Raphael’s breaths came out ragged. He didn’t know where he was going, but anywhere away from his brothers. Lights were flashing around him, his arm stretched itself, snatching the nearest person nearby. The human was thrown across the street, slamming against a car. Raph could hear people screaming, bodies fleeing in every direction. So much blurry movement, it was overwhelming him. He snarled the feeling of hunger stronger than ever before. Never in his entire life had Raph felt the urge to eat a human, much less tear someone’s head off.

“What is wrong with me!?” He managed to find himself in an alleyway. At least the people had quickly dispersed before he could have any thought to tear them apart. The hothead slammed his forehead against the brick wall. “I hurt Mikey!”

**“He deserved it and you know it.”**

He was forced back, unable to keep hitting himself. “Shut up!” Raph clutched the sides of his head. “Whatever you are! Just get outta my head!”

 **“And why would I do that? I actually like you, you’re unlike any other host I’ve controlled. Don’t you see now? We are Venom.”** The black liquid pooled out from his hand and formed a face in front of him. It was the most monstrous thing Raphael had ever seen. White soulless eyes like a ghoul, a black body like a symbiote with three-inch long teeth, and a long snake-like tongue.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN THE LAIR**

* * *

“Ah!” Mikey winced, as the sound of a snapping noise could be heard. His wrist had to be snapped back a bit in place, adjusted even in order for Donnie to wrap it in a cast.

“I’m sorry, Mikey, but that had to be done,” Donnie replied. The turtle sniffled, throwing his head back against the pillow of the cot.

“Everything is going to be okay, Otouto,” Leo patted his freckled brother’s shoulder gently.

“Am I useless?” Mikey’s lip trembled.

“No! Of course not,” Donnie shook his head.

“Never,” Leo squeezed Mikey’s shoulder.

“But- that’s what Raph said-”

“Forget what Raph said,” Donnie replied. “I can’t believe had the audacity to do this.”

“This is unlike him,” Leo pulled back. “Raph would never take it this far, especially to injure Mikey this badly.”

“He’s been acting off ever since we rescued him from that lab, Leo. Come to think of it,” the genius moved to his computer screen. “I think I can figure out what’s happening to him.”

“What do you mean?” Leo turned to watch Donnie, following to take a look at the screen. Mikey sat on the cot, pushing himself up a bit.

“Don’t move your wrist, Mikey,” Donnie scolded, pointing at the orange masked turtle.

“Symbiote alien?” Leo’s eyes squinted at the word upon Donnie’s google search screen.

“Yes, we all know that when that space ship crash landed up in North Hampton that the astronauts brought back alien specimens. And the leader of the NASA and military officers began to use them as experiments in the lab.”

“But we destroyed the lab, well you did,” Leo clarified. “How are we even supposed to figure out a way to help Raph when all the scientists are dead, and the lab is gone?” The genius turned, opening up a drawer as held up a file chip.

“Good thing I stole this before I set off the lab into flames,” Donnie smirked. He opened up the drive of his computer to insert the chip. Leo chuckled at this, leave it to Donnie and his intellect brain. “Now I can access all the files from the laboratory.” Various tabs began to pull up as Donnie scanned them. “Alien symbiote, with an amorphous form, according to the experiments these aliens can only survive inside a host. They take control of their bodies, trying to reach equilibrium. In the end they leave their victims dead from organ failure.”

“And Raph’s one hand was black with claws…” Leo deadpanned.

“So that only confirms that one of the alien symbiotes has infected him, a parasitic alien,” Donnie began to type onto his keyboard. “First he was starving for raw meat, and then second lashing out, and acting off as if he was hearing something inside his head, and then of course flat out attacking Mikey.”

“He said he was going to eat my brain, lungs and pancreas,” Mikey stated. “Gross dude.” Leo’s eyes widened at that, gazing at Mikey for a moment. “Not cool.”

“So how we get it out of him?” Leo questioned, now concerned whether or not it was even possible to save Raph at this point.

“Well, according to the tests, it states that the alien symbiote can’t stand certain frequencies. Their weaknesses are loud noises and fire.”

“Perfect,” Leo clenched his fist. “Now what do you say? Shall we go free Raph?”

* * *

**BACK IN THE CITY**

* * *

Raph couldn’t believe it. He had such supernatural strength, nothing could stand up against him. **“Feels good doesn’t it?”**

“Shut up,” Raph barked to the voice inside him. “If you’re trying to get me to like you, well I got news for ya. It ain’t working.”

 **“Perhaps you’ll love the taste of this.”** Raph could feel his entire body being covered with black liquid. The alien now had full control over him. He leapt towards a human was cowering back in terror in the alleyway. Raph’s head came down, snapping the boy’s head off with one fluid motion. Venom pulled himself back as Raph gaped in horror. Blood stained his hands and trickled from his lips. **“Mmmm, tasty~”**

“GET OUT!” Raph roared, slamming his shoulder against the wall. He kept barreling his body into it.

**“Do you want to die!? Cooperate and I shall let you live!”**

“Over my dead body! This is my body not yours!”

**“You are mine.”**

“I will never cooperate with you! NEVER!” Raph roared. “You’re killing people! You’re sick!”

 **“Then you’d have me eat you alive from inside out? Then so be it.”** Raph suddenly felt his heart rate increasing, as pain bloomed inside his plastron. He fell to his knees, gasping for breath. He couldn’t move, the pain was too excruciating. His vision was beginning to blur. This was it, he was dead.


	5. Annihilation

“RAPH!” He could faintly make out voices calling out to him.

“Holy chalupa…” Mikey froze, making sure to stay behind Leo and Donnie as they instructed him to do so. Afterall, they didn’t want him to fight with a broken wrist and there was no way Mikey was going to stay in the lab. The orange masked turtle was stubborn as a horse’s arse. “Are you dudes seeing what I’m seeing?”

“He tore that boy’s head off…” Donnie mumbled.

“Raph!” Leo rushed over to his side, kneeling down to push him over. Raph groaned, unable to respond as his hand shot out like a viper. Now Leo was gasping, being thrown down against the cement.

“LEO!”

“Mikey, don’t!” Donnie held the youngest back. “You can’t fight with a broken wrist!” The youngest could only watch in horror as Donnie unleashed his bo staff to try to free Leo from being strangled to death. The leader’s eyes were rolling to the back of his head as the beast reared its head, covering Raph’s length of his body. It snarled in front of Leonardo’s face.

**“Now I shall have a taste of this Leonardo.”**

“I don’t think so!” Donnie managed to wedge the blade of his staff into the monster’s arm. He tugged upwards, the blade slicing clean through. Leo fell against the cement, hands clawing at his throat as he gasped for oxygen. Donnie’s jaw dropped as he saw what he had just done. The alien retracted to reveal Raphael who’s right arm was cut off. Blood began to pool beneath him.

 **“Look at what you’ve done.”** Black liquid began to make an outline of where the rest of Raph’s arm and hand should be. He bent over to pick up the slice off body part, flesh melding itself back together. **“Not expecting this huh, Donatello?”** Venom cocked his head, smirking maliciously. **“Living organisms on your planet cannot regenerate unlike alien species? You can hurt me all you want, and I’ll keep coming back.”**

“Technically sponges can regenerate through cellular organization. Their cells don’t have tissues or organs,” Donnie pointed out. Venom snarled, lunging at the genius turtle. Donnie swung his staff as dark liquid pooled around him. He yelped as he was slammed against the brick wall.

“DONNIE!” Leo finally collected his bearings, charging at the symbiote with his katana blades drawn. Venom unleashed a clawed hand that grasped Leo by the face, sending him sprawling across the street and slamming against a dumpster. Now the monster turned to face Mikey who was the only one left who remained standing.

 **“Perhaps I shall snack on the pitiful Michelangelo first,”** Venom sauntered towards Mikey. The orange masked turtle’s eyes widened. He used his left hand to pull out his chucks. The turtle could only fight with one arm, his good one. **“Let’s see if I can bend your other arm, or your entire body!”**

Mikey screamed as the freaky beast hurled itself at him. He barely managed to duck his head in time, scrambling away. That was a close one! He almost got his head bitten off!

“Hey, you symbiote creep!” Venom turned his head to notice Donatello who pushed himself up, wincing. “That’s right, I’m talking to you! You bastard!” Venom snarled at this, leaping into the air directly at the genius turtle. Donnie smiled, pulling out a device from his belt. He pressed a button as loud frequency sounds could be heard blazing through the street.

The alien yowled in pain, spasming as he collided against the wall. Donnie took several steps nearer, letting the device torture the symbiote.

“Leo!” Mikey rushed to the leader’s side, checking upon the oldest turtle. Thankfully enough, he was still conscious and only badly bruised. “I got you, bro.”

“Thanks, Mikey.”

“Eat it, you amorphous freak!” Raphael let out a blood curling scream as he began to throw up black liquid.

“NOW LEO!” Donnie barked to the leader. The blue masked turtle used his katana blades to slice the headlights that was nearest to him. It fell down with a thud against the cement, the electricity reacting with a puddle of water. Sparks began to fly in every direction until it exploded into flames. The three of them stepped back, watching as the black liquid tried to slink away, only to be trapped by the flames and sparks. A demonic screech filled the air as the flames began to burn the alien symbiote slowly killing it. The fire began to increase in size, smoke how billowing into the air.

“Raph!” Donnie rushed to the hothead’s side. The turtle was unconscious and looking pallid. “We have to get him back to the lab, NOW!” Leo ran over to help Donnie to pick up the pine-green turtle. Mikey followed them, but not before he made sure that the black liquid was gone. The flames had completely burnt it, and there was nothing left.

The brothers hastily returned to the lair as Donatello began to instantly treat Raph. “What’s wrong with him?” Leo asked, watching with a worrisome expression.

“He is weak, there is no doubt that the alien was trying to eat his insides,” Donnie explained after having done a CT-Scan. “His organs were on the brink of failing.”

“And he’s fine now?”

“He should be, though he’s suffered some internal bleeding,” Donnie put on some gloves that was suited for three-fingered hands. He began to give Leo orders so he could operate on Raph. He needed to get the internal bleeding under control and stop it. Mikey watched, placing a hand onto the arm rest of the cot.

“He’s going to be okay right?”

“He should be now,” Donnie stepped back once he had inserted a powerful drug into Raph’s arm. “I can’t believe that I cut off his arm,” the genius shuddered at the horrible image.

“But you didn’t,” Leo gestured. “The alien regenerated it.”

“The only one good thing that alien ever did,” Donnie replied. He froze as Raph began to stir on the cot. “He’s waking up!”

Raph groaned, wincing as he could feel hands touching him. His eyelids fluttered before he opened them to be greeted by this three brothers. “What the shell?” he grimaced in immense pain.

“Raphie, you’re back!” Mikey reached over to hug him. Raph closed one eye, feeling the pain flare across his plastron.

“Easy, Mikey,” Leo pulled the youngest’s shoulder back. “He’s still injured.”

“Is it gone?...” Raph croaked. “Venom?”

“Yes, we destroyed that alien with a sound device and fire,” Leo nodded his head in affirmation. “Donnie discovered its weaknesses.”

“You shouldn’t move too much,” Donnie said, upon noticing how Raph pushed himself into a sitting position. “You were internally bleeding, and luckily I’ve managed to close up the wound. But you need some rest. And besides… you also have salmonella side effects.”

“Salmonella?” Raph coughed, eyes widening before he suddenly felt nauseous. He began to gag as Leo reached for the nearest garbage bin, shoving it in from the crimson masked terrapin. Raph hurled into the trash can, groaning.

“Yeah you did just eat raw meat,” Donnie said. “And the symptoms of salmonella include vomiting, diarrhea, abdominal pain and fever.” Raph closed his eyes at this, leaning back onto the cot. “But don’t worry it’s treatable. You’ll be back to normal in no time in a few days,” Donnie began to insert fluids and electrolytes into Raph’s IVs. The hothead could feel himself falling asleep. He felt horrible, his body was on fire and the pain in his stomach was such agony.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

* * *

It had been a whole week since Raph finally recovered. He was no longer feeling sick and was glad to be free from Venom’s control. He apologized to Mikey, feeling guilt for hurting him even though it technically wasn’t his fault. Needless to say, the youngest understood. They know understood that it wasn’t really him, but rather a freaky alien.

“It’s good to have you back, Raph, and I mean it this time,” Leo nudged Raph’s arm. The four of them were out topside just chilling on a rooftop. The night breeze was soothing against their faces.

“It’s good to be back,” Raph slung his arm around Leo, and his other one around Donnie. “And here I thought I was a danger to ya’ll.”

“Of course, you’re not. You could never be,” Leo replied. “In fact, you’re the only one here is more protective than the rest of us. You’d take any hit for us.”

“That’s true,” Raph smiled at that. He tilted his head back to glance at Mikey was sitting on the other side of Donnie. “Come here you little twerp,” he grasped Mikey by his good arm, pulling him beside him. Donnie scooted over a bit to create some room.

“Ah!” Mikey closed his eyes as Raph roughly yet playfully gave him a noogie, slinging a tight arm around his shoulders. Mikey yelped as he was pressed close into Raph’s side.

“How’s your wrist holding up?”

“Still hurts a bit, but otherwise fine,” Mikey replied.

“The bone should be healed in several weeks,” Donnie smiled at the orange masked terrapin.

“Yeah.”

Raph smiled, patting Mikey’s head gently as the four of them gazed ahead. The stars were twinkling in the night sky, they were crystal clear with no clouds obscuring them. Everything was fine and could finally go back to normal to the way things should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story was short, as it was intended. I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
